


The Forced Redemption of Armitage Hux

by Wiccy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Ghost romance, Ghost(s) (co)-ruling the state through mediums, Ghost(s) Checking On Enemy/Rival's Moves&Plans&Life, Ghosts Meddling in Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: Armitage Hux is dying. Leia Organa is already dead and this Force ghost is not going to pass up the opportunity to use him to fix everything he's ruined.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ghost!Leia Organa, Armitage Hux/Leia Organa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bring Your Own Boos 2020





	The Forced Redemption of Armitage Hux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



He was wet through with the foul smelling liquid in which the pile of garbage he now clung to sat, his red hair matted flat over his forehead above his saucer-wide, green eyes. He had somehow survived being shot in the chest and his being discarded down a trash shoot because it was more than a traitor deserved. He had survived all of that, but he had no idea how he was going to survive this. He stared with no small amount of fear at the blue glowing figure kneeling before him, wishing he had the strength to move away as her semi-transparent hand came to rest over his blaster wound and partially joined and mingled with the flesh there. He was unsure what he had expected to feel, but the warm, tingling pressure currently pulsing over his skin was not it. 

His eyes traveled to her face. Her eyes were closed in what seemed to be concentration. She was blue-white, fuzzy around the edges and somehow looked slightly younger than he remembered, but he still knew her. This was the woman whose efforts against him – against everything he had been raise to believe, everything he stood for, everything he fought for – he had been willfully assisting all this past months. She was a physical representative of everything for which he had been shot and thrown away by the very organization he had help build. She was the mother of his rival and his mortal enemy. She was Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, General of the Resistance and she had been his downfall. 

In his logical mind he knew that he must be hallucinating, the result of his dying body slowly, finally giving out and effecting his mental faculties. He knew this and yet she was there and he could feel her and she was…

He looked down at his chest once more. The charred hole that had been burned through his uniform tunic by the blaster bolt was a large enough window to allow him to see his own wound. The fact that Leia’s hand was on it – no in it – made no difference. He could see through her, like the specter she clearly was, and so she offered no hindrance to his sight. There was a brief spark of pain and he winced, sucking air through his teeth and then despite his disbelieving state, he watched as the flesh began to knit together.

"What _are_ you?"

Her face cracked with a small, smirking smile, but she did not open her eyes, "I am the ghost of Rebellions past, come to save you from yourself."

He stared at her incredulously, he was teetering on the edge of death and she was kriffing with him! Lack of respect for Armitage Hux was clearly built into the Organa DNA. That would certainly explain several things. He shifted with a grunt.

"Why would you come here? Why would you save me, of all people?"

Her eyes opened then and he found a hardness he had not expected in them as she spoke. 

"The resistance is stretched and scattered. The First Order and the Sith will fall. You will fill the vacuum left behind. You will rebuild the Republic and I will guide you. Together we will restore peace and freedom to the galaxy."

"Assuming that w… what you say is true. W.. why would I ever agree to any of this?" his words were not nearly as gruff or smug nor his snarl as sharp as he had intended. His nearness to death and awe of the being that was Leia sapping all the pettiness and spite from him.

"Because you want to atone," he hated that she knew that, he hated that he felt it, "because you are a survivor and because you have no other choice."

*****

In the end she had been right, he’d had no other choice. She had also been right when she had told him that he wanted to atone, because some part of him had, no matter how loathed he was to admit it. The struggles had been difficult, there were planets worth of beings that would not - could not - forgive his atrocities and his hunger for power had never truly gone away. Through it all, however, she had been there, guiding him, tempering him, occasionally browbeating him into submission until their goal had been accomplished. Now, as he looked out onto his new home of exile he realized that sometimes choice was overrated.

"We can both rest now it would seem." He felt the pressure across his lips before her form shimmered into view before him.

"Yes, we can rest now. You did well Armitage Hux," there was a long pause in which her eyes sparked with something akin to mischief, "eventually."


End file.
